Mobile devices such as cellular telephones, smart phones, and other handheld or portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), headsets, MP3 players, etc. have become increasingly popular and ubiquitous. As more and more people carry mobile devices with them, there is a desire that such mobile devices become capable of numerous functions, yet also be easy to use.
Conventional mobile devices have numerous touch-sensitive input actuation mechanisms, such as buttons, keypads, joysticks, touchscreens, etc. These input actuation mechanisms are often sometimes unwieldy depending upon the circumstance. This can be particularly true for some users, for example, those with larger hands or the elderly. In addition, the necessity of repeatedly entering various commands can be time consuming and non-intuitive.
Therefore, for the above reasons, there is an opportunity to develop a method and/or system that provides convenient user interaction functionality.